


6:29 PM

by clockworkArrows



Series: Light of a Thousand Stars [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkArrows/pseuds/clockworkArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Danger' was practically Rhys' middle name. Right next to 'idiot' and 'you're-going-to-turn-my-hair-grey-Rhys'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:29 PM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya/gifts).



The first thing Rhys noticed when he woke was that his head was pounding like a herd of Erumpents were stampeding inside it and his pillow was wet with drool. _What._ Where was he? He groaned, the covers pooling at his waist as he sat up and wiped his cheek. Covers. Bed. Curtains half blocked an empty bed next to him. The soft light of the evening sun cast long shadows on rows of empty beds, each neatly made. Oh, the hospital wing.

Rhys frowned, why was he here again? A chair sat beside his bed, angled to face him, but it was empty of any occupant. Someone had been sitting here. The glint of gold drew his eye to a pile of books on the bedside table and he blinked. These weren’t his. Reaching out, he ran a finger along the words inscribed on their worn spines, feeling their etched letters press against his skin. _These are —_

The turning of a door knob made his ears perk and his eyes darted up to look at the opening door. It was Madame Shearan and she was carrying a tray piled high with food in her hands. Rhys stomach growled as the warm scent of roast chicken, roast beef, and apple pie wafted towards him. Merlin’s beard, he was hungry. She smiled when she saw Rhys.

“Ah, you’re awake!”

She put the tray down on his bedside table, careful not to knock over the books piled there before turning her attentions to Rhys.

“I’m going to check your eyes for a moment, okay?”

He nodded, holding still as she leaned down and gently tilted his head up, trying his best not to blink as she hummed and peered into his eyes. “Try not to blink.”

Well, he couldn’t really answer her while she held his head but he did his best to follow her orders. He stayed as still as he could, eyes pricking at the sides as he tried to keep them open as long as possible. Please be over soon, he thought.

Apparently satisfied, she smiled and stood straight again. Rhys let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “You didn’t have to hold that still, dear,” she laughed. “However, everything seems to be in order, Mister Shieldheart. That was quite a blow you took back there.”

Rhys frowned. “Was it?”

She nodded as she replaced his soiled pillow with a fresh one and adjusted the covers by his feet. “Nasty fall too. Gave us quite a scare.”

“Oh.” Now that she mentioned it, he did seem to recall the image of the ground rapidly rushing up to meet him. He winced. Well, that wasn’t good.

“Someone’s been very keen to see you awake.”

“Who _—_ ” Before he could finish, Madame Shearan called over her shoulder towards the door, “You can come in, dear.”

The door creaked as it opened then standing there was Dyno, his eyebrows knit together and the corners of his mouth turned downwards as he peered tentatively into the room. Oh. His eyes widened just a fraction when he saw Rhys.

“Rhys!”

In a flash, Dyno was by his side, the tension visibly relaxing just a notch from his shoulders as he looked at Rhys. Rhys swore he was going to bite through his lip at the rate he was chewing at them and oh god, he looked so worried. A guilty feeling settled in his stomach. “Rhys, you’re okay!”

Madame Shearan smiled. “He’s been by your side nearly constantly since you got here.”

If Rhys wasn’t mistaken, Dyno turned a little pink at those words as he averted his gaze to stare down at the covers. The orange-red glow of the evening sun hid most of his blush but Rhys could still see it dusting his cheeks. It was very cute.

“Aww, I’m okay Dyno, it’ll take more than that to kill me,” Rhys chuckled as he sat up straighter. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Dyno immediately furrowed his brow and cast him the darkest glare he’d ever seen.

“You got hit by a bludger and fell more than ninety metres!”

“Oh…” That did sound like something that happened. He put his his hand on the back of his head and winced when he felt the somewhat sore spot there. _Oh…_ The vague memory of something hard colliding with the back of his head and then the rush of wind in his ears as he teetered to the side and fell off his broom flickered in his head.

“You’re lucky the headmaster caught you in time!” Dyno was practically yelling now, cheeks flushed, shoulders tense, and eyes glinting with something Rhys couldn’t quite identify. Ah geeze, he’d really messed up this time.

Rhys grimaced. He could only imagine Aunt Arya’s reaction when he took that nosedive and hoped his parents didn’t find out either. Well...if Aunt Arya didn’t want to get in trouble too she wouldn’t tell so he should be safe...hopefully none of his siblings told either.

“I thought—”

Rhys grabbed Dyno’s hand. It was slightly cold, as always, and his fingers twitched slightly in Rhys’ grasp from the sudden motion. He stroked the top of Dyno’s hand with his thumb, and smiled when it relaxed in his grip. “Okay, maybe that could have gone better.”

Dyno scowled but otherwise stopped yelling. He squeezed Rhys’ hand slightly, relaxing in his grip before grumbling, “Don’t do that again.”

“I’ll try not to,” Rhys said as he gave him his most charming grin. And that was a promise. He couldn’t bear to see Dyno that distressed again. Rhys answered Dyno’s squeeze with one of his own.

A quiet laugh drew Rhys’ attentions back to Madame Shearan who was watching them with a fond smile. Embarrassment flushed his cheeks as he remembered they hadn’t been alone. _Errr..._ But, it didn’t seem like she minded.

“I’ll leave you two alone to catch up.” Did she stifle a laugh? “Mister Aredhel, please make sure Mister Shieldheart doesn’t strain himself too much, he’s a little woozy still. And make sure he eats too.”

“I don’t think I’ll have any trouble making him eat.”

“Hey! What does that mean?”

Now she really was giggling. “And try not to be too loud, dearies.” With a flick of her wand and a quick mutter of _Wingardium Leviosa_ , she levitated the pillow she’d taken from Rhys’ bed and walked out the door.

It was silent for a moment after the door clicked shut but then Dyno coughed and took his hand from Rhys’. Rhys frowned, his fingers curling into the empty space Dyno had left behind but it was quickly filled by the tray, its metallic surface warmed by the plates of food upon it. Rhys’ stomach rumbled again. The roast beef looked particularly delicious. He wasn’t sure about the carrots and peas, though.

The harsh creak of wood against stone met his ears and he looked up to see Dyno scooting his chair closer until he was satisfied with its placement. He sat beside Rhys, his knees touching the bed frame as he leaned towards Rhys. Rhys was a bit startled to see him so close but he held still as Dyno examined his face and then leaned back, apparently satisfied.

“You’re really okay.”

“Surprised?” Rhys stabbed a good helping of roast beef and put the whole forkful into his mouth. Dyno wrinkled his nose.

“I knew it’d take more than a bludger to break your thick skull.”

“Did you really? You seemed kinda worried just now.” Rhys grinned as Dyno’s cheeks flushed again. _Gotcha._ That never stopped being adorable.

“Please. Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Rhys smiled and shoved another forkful of roast beef into his mouth. “So were you really here all day?”

Dyno scowled. “No.”

“Aww you were, weren’t you?”

“Shut up and eat your vegetables, Rhys.”


End file.
